Magnetic North
by anerastar
Summary: Max and Liz must destroy K'hivar and Resuscitate a dying planet; all with The Chamber on thier tails..
1. through the looking glass

Title: Magnetic North

Title: Magnetic North  
Author: Anerastar  
Date: 4/9/01  
Disclaimer: This story is not affiliated with the WB or Roswell, the TV show, in any way, and is not intended to infringe upon any copyrights.  
Summary: Destiny finds Max and Liz, but can they escape their captors?  
Category: whole lotta Liz pov, then max pov. AU, M/L.i'll get to the good stuff soon   
Rating: PG-13   
  


For the record, they are making me write this; my account, my story. They believe that it will be, and I quote "beneficial to my emotional state by recalling and revisiting my emotions so that I might learn to (eventually) suppress them in the future." Whatever. Personally I hate to write and although I've told them this fact at least a thousand times they still insist that I write. Otherwise they tell me they will take away the few meager privileges that I have managed to accrue by obeying their directives. 

Privileges like the walks in the woods, they give me a small taste of freedom, despite the fact that as I walk half a dozen armed agents surround me, with more lying in wait in the surrounding woods. They believe that this will also be somewhat therapeutical for my psyche. Therapeutical my ass. As I see it, they control my present, they want to control my future, and now they want my past. As if they haven't learned everything about me from the round-the-clock surveillance they placed on me continuously. You think that I would have noticed that I was pretty much being followed 24/7. Instead it appears as though I had blinders on. All I ever thought about cheerleading practice, homework, and staying a part of the fashionably elite at River Stone High. God, that all seems so trivial now, I feel as though 7 years have passed instead of 7 months. I'm babbling aren't I? Well, I better get back to the assignment- how this all began. Back in Mr. Fisk's history class in the first week of October. I've since learned that The Chambers search, wait, wrong word, _hunt_, had slowly but methodically brought their agents to North Washington. While I continued, unknowingly, to do my daily, every day activities, The Chamber had come to the conclusion that that their prey lived in wait within one of four cities, all next to each other; River Stone, Glendale, North Bend, and Douglas. 

After 3 weeks they had cut Glendale and Douglas out of the Equation, which only left two cities to which hundreds of "tourists" soon swarmed upon. As least that was their guise. Soon they began Part 1 of their plan. Mass blood tests. Scientists, under the alias of the CDC (Centers for Disease Control) doctors began spreading the news about a new virus that was being transmitted via mosquitoes in our area. They told the fearful residents of my hometown and North Bend that they had an Antibody that could be injected into those who wanted to be inoculated against this mythical illness. Of course everyone lined up. While the masses gathered at various "CDC sites", several of their doctors and nurses set out for the areas' elementary, middle, and high schools to administer the so-called vaccine. What they didn't tell anyone was that before the actual vaccine (actually harmless saline) was administered, they drew a small amount of blood from the patient's arm. The person was told that it was merely a pre-cautionary measure to make sure they didn't have the bug already, and no one protested. I think that the fact that the _CDC_ was there gave them a huge degree of credibility and the culmination of the fear that was struck into their hearts, gave them the inability to question things. The Chamber would have had answers for every question so what's the use. Like I said before, though, while the beginnings of this ruckus were going down, I was still in Mr. Fisk's history class unsuccessfully trying to answer a pop quiz about the Revolutionary war. 

It was one of those pop quizzes that made your eyes blur, all essay questions. Those impossible questions that Mr. Fisk delighted in putting on paper. 

I glanced all around, everyone seemed as clueless as I. I gazed at my best bud Emma and whispered, "Do you know the answers to anything?"

"I can't tell you that Liz, that's cheating."

That is Emma for you, a legal eagle to the end.

"C'mon please" I begged, "I'm so going to fail this test."

I think I was whining at this point. No, wait, I definitely was.

"No, you will just have to try your best, now shhh.." 

"Ahemmm," came a loud booming noise. 

"Miss Parker and Miss Sullivan, have you any pressing news to deliver to the class today," asked a very dour, frowning history teacher. 

"Uh, no sir," we replied.

"Than what was such an important matter that you were unable to wait until after class." 

"Uh, well," I stammered.

"Female problems" interjected Emma, which immediately set the class off laughing.

I knew I loved this girl for a reason.

Mr. Fisk's face turned three interesting shades of purple; then it came..

"Both of you, to the principals office" he roared.

"But…" I barely got one syllable in.

"NOW"

Emma and I gathered our books and walked to the door among applause from our fellow students. We were listed in our Junior High yearbook under the headline "Double Trouble." Don't think for a minute that we didn't deserve that title. Emma and I were known for our pranks. For our most infamous one we stole a jar of Crisco from the kitchen and used it to grease the toilet seats in the guy's restroom. We managed to infuriate about 10 guys before the unfortunate Mr. Davidson found himself a direct victim of our little act of mischief. We ended up suspended for a week. Well worth it though.

In the present an angered Emma wouldn't speak to me. While she loves pranks, she takes her schoolwork very seriously.

"I'm sorry, look we won't get in any trouble, maybe just detention after school today," I said as I tried to soothe her..

"Yeah, well, now I get an automatic F for that quiz, that is bound to bring my GPA way down, and history isn't my best subject either." She was still fuming.

"I'm really sorry, Em" I say sincerely, "Friends" and I stick out my pinky finger.

"Friends" she agreed as we locked pinkies, our secret sign of our friendship. It's kind of like a secret handshake. By that time we had entered the main office. Mrs. Davidson, a middle-aged woman with a mop of unruly, bright red curls atop her head, took one look at us and frowned.

"Not you two again," she stated dispassionately.

"Well, hello to you too Mrs. Davidson," Emma and I chimed in.

"It seems we have an unplanned visit with Mr. Darnell, our beloved principal."

"Well you two will just have to wait, he is about to make an announcement over the loudspeaker" she said dourly, her chins jiggling with every syllable.

"Okay"

Just then the announcement began. 

"Attention students and faculty, this is Mrs. Darnell, your principal. We have just gotten word of a minor threat that the health officials from the CDC have alerted us to. Apparently there is a virus being transmitted in this area by mosquitoes. Now don't worry there is a vaccine for this which the CDC will administer immediately in the gym. At this time I ask all of the juniors, I repeat all of 11th grade students and faculty to report to the gymnasium. We will call other grades as the CDC tells us to do so. . Until then I instruct everyone else to go about your day like usual. Until my next announcement I wish you all a good and productive day."

"Tres Weird," Emma said thoughtfully.

"Hey, Mrs. Davidson, does that mean that we can go to the gym too," I tried valiantly to keep the grin off my face as I said this.

"All right, go, but don't take any detours mind you."

"Of course," we said angelically

Em was positively glowing by the time we got out to the hallway. 

"Don't we have the best of luck," I said smiling as we walked to the gym.

"Yeah, well, we still have to face needles though, ugh," Em shivered as she said this.

"Who cares?"

"It is a lot better than facing the wrath of Principal Darnell, a.k.a the hurricane, frankly I would rather face a needle than him any day."

"True," she agreed 

When we got to the gym it was packed, albeit orderly. There were about ten lines with a cordoned off cubicle at the top of each one. Em and I joined the nearest line and proceeded to have a wonderful and intellectually stimulating conversation about boys. I don't remember what we talked about exactly. I got kind of nervous as the line progressed, so I tried to distract myself. 

"Hey, Em, remember back in fourth grade when they did the head lice checks?"

"Yeah and Lindsay Armstrong got sent home that day but we couldn't stop laughing," she said with a grin on her lips.

"Until we realized that we both loved to try on Lindsay's crushed velvet beret, and then we stopped laughing," I smiling at the memory.

"Next" shouted the woman dressed in white at the entrance of the cubicle.

I was stunned to find that I was indeed the next one.

"Wish me luck," I told Em.

I drew back the flimsy curtain and stepped gingerly inside. There were two people in the small enclosure. The woman who looked to be in her mid 20's who was wearing a professional-looking white medical coat, she also had blond hair that was pulled high on the top of her head in a severe bun. It made her look older than her face implied. A man was in the corner dressed in a suit holding a clipboard and an expensive-looking pen. He looked to be forty-ish, (I am pretty good at telling ages).

"Name," said the man

"Liz Parker"

"Date of Birth"

"October 13th, 1986," 

"I turn 16 in a week," I added stupidly.

"Address" 

"1419 St. Augustine Road."

"Phone number"

"239-8928"

"All right please sit down," asked the woman.

"Place your arm flat on the desk," she ordered

I did so. She proceeded to wrap a rubber strap around my arm and thump the inside of my elbow, looking for a vein.

"I thought you were just giving the vaccine, why are you taking my blood?"

"We just want to see if you have the virus already," she said soothingly.

"But I'm not sick."

"The virus may lie dormant in a host for up to 3 or 4 months, then suddenly they come down with the symptoms. We are giving you the vaccine nonetheless, to wipe out everything, all right?"

"Fine" I said hesitantly.

In a few moments the deed was done. They had my blood and I had their vaccine and a wicked cute band-aid. It seemed like a fair trade.

"All done, next," the woman shouted.

I walked out and smiled wanly and at Em.

"It's not to bad," I said; because she looked kind of green.

"It didn't hurt, really, I will wait for you right here."

Em nodded, took a deep breath and went in. In about 5 minutes she came out and agreed that I was right. By that time it was 12:00p.m, which meant it was time for Block A's lunch. This term Em and I were lucky, we got lunch together, unlike the hellish schedule of last term that separated Em and I for most of the day.

After lunch came our respective classes. Unfortunately Mr. Fisk's history class is the only one we had together and my next class, the last one of the day, was chemistry. The class itself wasn't too bad; I am actually pretty good in it. What did suck, and suck royally, was my asinine lab partner Tess Edwards. Tess was the captain of our cheerleading group and the head bitch of the school. She made me glad that I only had chemistry 2 times a week on Tuesday and Thursday; otherwise I do believe that I would have gone mad. Or killed her. Possibly both.

As I entered the classroom Tess immediately fixed her sight upon me, much like a cobra eyeing its prey. 

"Liz!" she called out, patting the empty seat beside her.

I nodded and walked obediently over to her and sat down.

"Ready for the Pep Rally tomorrow?" 

"I guess so" 

"You guess so, c'mon Liz, It's the first rally of the year, we must impress."

"Are you listening to me?" she demanded.

Actually I wasn't, it's usually around this time that I begin to tune Tess out. I just nod and absently to the questions that she poses. Blessedly the hour passed quickly, I said a quick good-bye to Tess and flew out the door. I hopped on my bike and started toward home. That is when I noticed the 8 or 9 white vans parked in front. I passed them off as CDC and headed home.

*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Home- I think that is what I miss the most by being trapped here. I want to break out of this prison. I just have to wait a little longer though, just a little longer…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anyway, once home I sacked out in front of the T.V for a bit. I only had an hour before cheerleading practice. I clicked on News Channel 8 and saw that just about everyone in our town must have been given the same shot. Then some boring report came on about pollution or something and I fell asleep.

Meanwhile halfway across town the "CDC" was using an abandoned warehouse to commence the testing procedures. At least a hundred scientists were working around-the-clock testing blood sample after blood sample. They only had a couple thousand specimens but the top brass wanted everything done A.S.A.P.

"Sample 493, negative" said the doctor wearily.

"Inserting Sample 494," she mumbled to the benefit of no one. She found that talking kept her awake. She had already been pulling 15 hours with no rest, with no downtime in the near future. Although she knew full well the implications of finding the girl and understood the importance of the search, it pissed her off to no end that she wasn't allowed any rest. As she slowly raised the carafe of coffee to her lips she waited for the light to turn red on the medium sized Genetic Marker Detector. 

That is why, when the light turned green, she ended up spilling the entire cup on her lap, staining her pristine lab coat. Luckily the liquid was cold. Her heart actually stopped for a moment as it ran through her mind,

"I've found her."

As she picked up the receiver of the scarlet phone that none of them had ever gotten to use. Her only thought was "I hope I get a bonus for this." The only thing she actually had to say was the simple "I've found a positive match."

Within a half hour a group of men in dark suits entered the dilapidated structure. By that time everyone had stopped working and instead were celebrating. All fell silent, though, as the men marched through the parting crowd. They strode quickly to a woman who had quite a large brown stain on her coat. 

"Dr. Martinez," I presume, asked the man in the lead.

"Report" he stated

"Well sir, after testing for a long while, number 494 tested positive for the genetic markers we were testing for."

"Who is she," he cut in.

"Liz Parker, she lives here in River Stone."

"Thank you Dr. Martinez," said the man as he took the file out of her hand.

He quickly turned away from her and walked off, entourage following. He had slowly withdrawn a small silver cellular phone and dialed. Once the other party answered his words were short, but succinct.

"Part 1 is complete, initiate Part 2" and with that he tucked the cell in this pocket and smiled. 

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~**

"Two, four, six, eight, who don't we appreciate; Liz, Liz, yeah Liz," shouted a perky Tess. Soon the rest of the squad had joined in with her, each one doing cartwheels, herky's and splits.

Suddenly I bolted upright from the couch

"Damn" I muttered under my breath. It was 6:00 and somehow I had dozed off for 2 hours. I had completely missed practice. Tess was going to crucify me at school tomorrow. To make amends I quickly dialed her cell number, I only got her voicemail. She tends to screen her phone calls like she is some kind of Hollywood starlet of something. I left a message about how I had an emergency at home. I was pretty vague I hoped she wouldn't notice. 

"Mom, Dad, Helloooo," I shouted.

"Anyone here"

"We are in the kitchen sweetheart, dinner is almost ready."

I followed the sounds of their voices and the delicious smells to our kitchen. Mom and Dad were working together on spaghetti and meatballs. I forgot, Thursday was "family night" at the Parker's, when we all sit down and have dinner together. They loved to ask me questions about what is going on at school, how was Emma, etc..I think that it made them feel like attentive, involved parents. 

"We noticed you were off in slumber land so we decided to let you rest"

"What time did you get home?" I asked

"A little before 5," she replied. 

"Well I wish you would have woken me up, I completely missed practice," I said as I tossed a cherry tomato into my mouth.

And on and on we bantered. After dinner we separated into our different activities, Mom, balancing her checkbook, Dad, watching ESPN. And then me, surfing the net.

After a while I went to sleep, but little did I know that that night would be my last in my own bed.

While I slept the wheels of The Chamber were just beginning to turn. As I dreamed they placed a surveillance van across the street. They placed transmitters on both my parents' cars. They even began the phase that I wouldn't know about till the next day.

When my alarm blared to life the next morning I pulled myself out of bed and dressed then just as quickly undressed again cause I realized that I had to wear my cheer uniform. Our uniforms were red and white with a seriously short skirt and a top that exposed a little too much tummy for my taste. I'm in good shape so I didn't mind too much. I pulled my long dark-brown hair into a ponytail. It was usually chilly in the morning so I threw on my white cardigan (I can still hear Tess in my head—Coordinate, Accessorize, and Customize, how vapid could the girl be?) I guess I probably sound kind of vapid too though. I only joined the squad for Em's sake. Her dream was to be on the squad but she wanted me to join with her..I thought I wouldn't pass the audition, but somehow I did. Em and I also became popular overnight. I find it interesting how one can go from dork to popular in a week just by joining a single group, completely amazing.

Anyway after I was ready I glanced at my watch that told me that I needed to fly. So I grabbed a pop-tart said bye to the folks and headed to school.

I managed to reach my homeroom door just as the bell rang. Mrs. Peters and I locked eyes so I flashed her one of my patented, "oh please don't give me a tardy slip, cause don't I look cute toady I my little outfit" smiles. I think Tess taught me that one.

"Please sit down Liz," she told me with an air of disinterest.

I did and it was only then that I noticed the girl standing beside Mrs. Peter's desk. She as amazingly tall, taller than me and I am 5'7; she had shoulder-length blonde hair and glasses. She looked like a supermodel. I grinned; Tess was in for it now. Already she was receiving adoring stares from the males in the class. 

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Sara Torpin and she just moved her from Wisconsin. I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome."

Looking at the guys I could see that half of them were already formulating ways of making Sara feel _really_ welcome. 

Sara eventually took a seat next to mine and we made introductions. 

"Hi, I'm Sara, nice to meet you," she said kindly.

"Liz," I replied, "have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"Yeah"

"Can I see it?" I asked

"Sure," she said as she handed it to me.

My jaw dropped when I saw it. We had every single class together. Hardly anyone was in one or two classes together, like Emma and I in history. Having _every_ class together was completely bizarre.Now that I look back I should have seen the air of nervousness that passed over her features when I pointed this out, all I saw, though, was how she seemed happy that someone could show her where all of her classes were. I couldn't blame her; our school was kind of confusing to a newbie. Shaped like a pentagon and it had two stories. Classes were in one of 5 halls on each floor so you could see why it was crazy when the bell rung.

For the next couple of classes we hung out until 2:00 when the rally began. In order to generate the huge amount of cheer, pep, life, and energy you have to have I discovered my secret weapon; espresso shots. I bring them in a coffee mug and down them about a half hour before the rally itself. It helps to make the time fly by although I have been described by Em as, and I quote "daffy duck on Crack." 

The faculty usually released us early after rallies, so Em and I started towards my house. 

"Hey, wait up," I heard

Sara had sidled up next to us, keeping pace. 

"Where are you two headed?" she asked

"Oh, sorry," she blushed, "I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Sara" she said as she turned to Em.

"I haven't seen you before," replied Em.

"Yep, I'm fresh off the farm from Wisconsin-my family just moved here yesterday." 

I broke in "hey Em- Sara and I have every single class together" 

"Tres Weird, eh?"

"Tres"

"Anyway- Em and I are headed over to my house to chill out and make some choco chip cookies, wanna come? We can rent a movie and have a girls night out, the 'rents are gone visiting Grandma in Glendale, so it would be just us" I offered

"Sure that will be great," Sara said happily, "I'll go home and get a few movies, my dad has tons of new releases"

"Great, see ya there then?" 

"Yeah, bye" said Sara as she ran off. 

By now I should have seen the clues,1) every class together,2) she knew where I lived since she didn't need directions. 

So we all get together at my house and we are watching "The Matrix" again because Em has this obsession with Keanu Reeves. There was a knock at the door and I opened it. That was when all hell broke loose. A few men came rushing in and I was pulled out. The last thing I remembered seeing was a face in front of my eyes, Sara's face, then I felt the cold pinch of a needle in my arm and I fell into darkness. 

"Time for Break" the overhead system announces…

Finally, I think, as two armed guards lead me to the open room with wide windows (bullet proof of course) and I look around hoping and praying that he is here.. I see exactly who I want and run to be in his arms…

"I missed you Max"….


	2. escape

He led her to the large windows and they both stared out, their backs facing the guards.   
Clasping hands they discussed the plan of action regarding their escape plans..Max had   
been planning for escape from the very second that he arrived at the facility. He always   
lacked that extra motivation though, to risk life and limb, not to mention the lives of his   
family, for an escape plan that he didn't even know would be effective.   
The moment that Liz had entered his life he received his motivation times 100.   
Just knowing that she was enduring the same physical and mental duress that he was   
encouraged his plans. She was also a central key his arrangement. His powers were   
relatively strong because he had been able to use them for as long as he could remember.   
Liz didn't have that same degree of control that he had but she did have extraordinary   
potential. She still had only a small mastery of the burgeoning energies even after several   
months, however since the first day, when they had met, he had formed an unbreakable   
connection with her. Using that he discovered that she had larger power reserves than he   
did, she just was unable to access the mastery that would eventually come with practice.   
That piece of knowledge, that she had more substantial capability then he, confused him   
somewhat. From what the man had told him, it appeared as though it should have been   
him, after all he needed to protect Liz. He realized how chivalrous his statement sounded.   
Isabel would surely have told him to be more politically correct.  
In order for his plan to work he needed to access Liz's powers. Which was a   
singular problem to which not only did he not know how to do, but neither did The   
Chamber. Her potential stood firm, protected by walls after walls that he continually had   
to learn how to bypass. He had spent the past few days doing such. To Liz, nothing felt   
different, but for Max it took time and energy..both of which he was in short supply at the   
moment. He felt that he was close though, only a few more barricades and he and Liz   
could get to the source that could supply the energy needed for their escape attempt. As   
he and Liz stood in front of the windows he used his own powers to break one after   
another wall. He paled as he worked which Liz noticed.   
"Take a break Max, please, your working too hard" she said worriedly.  
He refused and continued on the task. After a few minutes he collapsed into one   
of the hard, unforgiving plastic chairs in the room. Liz sat next to him, her delicate   
fingers intertwined with his. She was trying to make him better by sheer will and her love   
for him. She lightly squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture, giving her the small   
sign that he was all right. Though he was drained in every way possible he could not   
suppress the grin that played on his lips.   
"What?" she asked  
"Only one to go" he said, the joy creeping into his voice… "I can feel it Liz, God, you   
wouldn't believe the energy that is behind it.." his voice filled with awe…  
Liz was a little frightened by this statement, she didn't' know what would happen   
once the walls surrounding her full powers were broken down. She was half thrilled that   
she could help her and Max in their escape. The other part was stressed and worried, she   
was concerned that she might not be able to reign them in, and that she might possibly   
hurt someone unintentionally, namely Max who sat next to her holding her hand.  
"Can you break through it today?" Liz said excitedly, "or should we wait until   
tomorrow, when you will be stronger?"  
Max replied quickly and decisively.  
"Today" he said boldly..  
"You understand what to do don't you?" he asked as he projected the plan over to her..  
"Yes" she said nervously.  
He gathered her in his arms for one last hug before they made their attempt.   
"I love you Liz, don't ever forget it"  
"I love you too Max, always"   
After each had uttered their proclamations of love they walked over to one of the   
walls and sat against it; their backs sliding against the wall as they sat down. Liz placed   
her head on Max's shoulders hoping that it looked to the guards like she were just trying   
to cuddle next to guy to which she cared for deeply. The guards were used to seeing them   
together, they usually never let go of one another during their visits, and so this   
occurrence of affection didn't set off any alarms in their heads.   
Liz closed her eyes and felt Max inside her head once again. For Max's part he   
found that the final barricade was the strongest by far, perhaps to give challenge to any   
soul who had vanquished the others, seeing as they had their strength stripped from them   
due to the sheer amount of effort that went into it. Max had extra strength though, that   
any normal person did not, his strength (Liz) was depending on him to succeed so he first   
tried to find ways around it; to no avail. He would have to confront it and go against it   
using all his power. He gathered his energies and those of Liz and came at it with   
everything he had. The wall was no match for the arsenal that Max presented it and it   
quickly fell. Max stared in complete wonder at the material that now faced him. To him it   
appeared as a swirling mass of lavender and black, a huge orb composed of pure power.   
"Are you ready Liz" he asked  
"Ready as I will ever be"   
After surveying it for a moment he knew that the only way to control it was to go   
inside the churning sphere. So without any further adieu he took a step forward and found   
himself in the eddy of undiluted power that threatened his goal, the power itself seem to   
speak to him, urging him to use it for his own benefit and for a moment he was overcome   
with the power that coursed through him. He recovered quickly though, resolve shading   
his mind. He knew what to do and for a moment he hesitated, then, shakily, he released   
the force from its confines.   
The guards never knew what was coming. One moment they were just staring at   
two kids leaning against each other, the next they saw the light blue energy wave that   
spread out evenly from the two. The sheer power of it threw them against the wall   
disabling them and leaving them unconscious. As soon as Max released it, the force   
radiated out in a concise circle from the two. The effects of it were being felt in every   
square inch of the facility. The walls shook violently and person after person was   
disabled and left incapacitated. After the force had gone just a bit farther from the facility   
he tried to reign it in, but found that he was unable to…He turned to Liz and grabbed her   
shoulders roughly, she opened her eyes and he found himself staring into a pair of   
unfamiliar blue eyes, he ignored this unsettling fact and tried to shake her out of the daze   
that she was in..  
"Liz" he yelled over the fierce shaking of the walls and the shrieking of the energy force,   
"Liz, you have to stop it"  
God, he hadn't considered what would happen should he not be able to contain it.   
He covered her head as he large cracks appearing in the windows; with a groan they   
shattered, flinging shards at both of them. Liz received a sliver of glass in her cheek, and   
she began to bleed as she seemed to awaken from her state, bewildered at the chaos that   
surrounded her. She raised her hand to her cheek as she looked into Max's eyes. She got   
his message and with a single thought, "end", the destruction ceased and they were left   
with glass surrounding them along with an eerie quiet that permeated the air. She looked   
at her hand covered in blood.  
"What happened?" she asked confusedly  
"You don't know?"   
"No, I just sat next to you and then suddenly…" she said, trailing off, staring at her   
blood.  
Max raised his hand and quickly healed the wound checking her out for any other   
injuries as he worked. Satisfied about her condition he helped her up and they surveyed   
the devastation that surrounded them, the walls had huge cracks down them, part of the   
roof appeared as though it were going to cave in at any moment and of course the   
windows were destroyed.   
Max didn't know how long the personnel of the place would stay unconscious so he took   
Liz's hand and led her out of one of the open window frames. After they gingerly made   
their way across it they took off in a full run across the field and deep into the forest that   
surrounded them.  



	3. home sweet home?

They ran for the longest time, over ravines, through creeks, and over fields.   
Finally each could go no more though, and they sat together on a damp log that was   
strewn across the forest.  
"Max," Liz said, still somewhat dazed…  
"I fell different"  
That sounded extremely dumb, even to her.  
"What do you mean?" he asked as he scooted closer.  
"I don't know, I just feel like I have been changed somehow….I don't feel like   
the same Liz Parker," she said staring into his eyes.   
Which was true because she felt completely all discombobulated, there were no   
tangible words to describe her self-awareness at that moment. It was like she was merely   
occupying a small portion of her body and that Liz Parker was looking out at the world   
through wholly unfamiliar eyes.  
"That sounds stupid doesn't it…?"  
"Well, you have changed a bit" he admitted. She noticed that he couldn't tear his gaze   
from her eyes.  
"Max, what are you staring at" she demanded  
"Well, Liz, I don't know how to tell you this, but your eyes…"  
"Your eyes, they're blue," he stated with a confused look on his face.  
"Ha, ha, funny:" she said mockingly  
Max looked serious though, which brought her back to reality once again.  
"How…?"   
"I don't know," he replied. "It must have had something to do when I released your   
powers."  
"What else could happen Max?" she said, her voice trembling.  
He pulled her close and answered her question by wrapping his arms around her and by   
holding her close for what seemed like an eternity.  
He whispered, "Nothing, I won't let anything happen," he said self-assuredly.  
"Thank you"   
"For what?"  
"I needed that" as she turned to face him, giving him one of those smiles that she   
reserved only for him.  
"I hate to say this but we have to keep moving, I don't know how long your energy field   
will keep them down…"   
Liz stood up and brushed herself off, then took off with Max headed in the same   
direction that Max had insisted they run in. With the sun to their right, they ran, hoping   
they would eventually come into contact with any sign of civilization…  
After a while their hopes were answered when they left the tree line and found   
themselves gazing out over a highway. A few cars were on it, tearing down the asphalt.   
"So we are hitchhiking I presume," Liz asked with a groan.  
Max surveyed their surroundings and confirmed her suspicions. They proceeded   
to stand on the breakdown lane, thumbs pointed outward. Inside Liz's head, everything   
her parents had ever taught her were running through her mind, first and foremost to   
never hitchhike, ever…Max, too, was hearing his parents lesson, and his dad's oft-used   
phrase "because Max, you never know if the driver could be a disciple of Mother   
Theresa, or an active serial killer." Max quickly said a small prayer praying for the   
former.   
Finally they heard a semi honking and saw its taillights pull over just ahead of   
them. Each looked at the other in a mixture of apprehension, then Max took her hand and   
they walked to the cab of the large vehicle. With a jump they both got in to see a large   
black man in the driver's seat.   
"Hello," the man said happily. "How are you today?"  
Max and Liz looked at each other and then back at the man, "uh, fine" they responded in   
unison.   
"Where are you headed," Max asked the driver over the roar of the engine.   
"Seattle…I can take you as far as there."   
Liz nearly choked the second the words left the man's mouth. Max looked at her in   
alarm.  
"Max, Seattle…" she said, trying to restrain the emotions that were surging through her.  
"What…?" Max confusedly replied.  
"I lived just a hundred miles from Seattle, in River Stone…"  
"Excuse me, sir, are we on highway 38?" she asked excitedly  
"Yeah, I just passed through North Bend not 45 minutes ago."   
Liz noticed the passing countryside with a sense of growing excitement. Max   
could feel how happy she was, and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his own   
face…  
"What are you smiling at son…?"  
"Uh… your sticker…" he said pointing to the dashboard as Liz began laughing.  
"Flying Saucers are real, the Air Force does not exist" it read  
It was then that Max noticed the little green alien hanging from the roof of the cab and   
the man was wearing an "I want to believe " shirt.  
"So do you believe in aliens?" Max asked...  
"Sure do, I believe that they walk the earth with us, son, and that there is this huge   
government conspiracy to make us all think that the aliens are the problem, when you   
know what it really is…."  
"What?"  
"The government boy, they manipulate every person on this earth to believe what they   
want us to," he leaned close to max as if sharing an important fact. " I do believe that it is   
in fact, aliens, that are running the country, possibly the world," he said, suspicion   
clouding his eyes.  
Liz couldn't believe their luck, that of all the crazy truck drivers they could get   
they had to have the conspiracy theorist. And one who believed in aliens, to boot.   
"I don't believe in aliens," Liz said resolutely…  
Max whipped his head around, almost giving himself whiplash in the process.   
What the hell? He thought. Complete and utter confusion overcame his senses…hadn't   
they told her?  
"I think it's all just a conspiracy to frighten everyone, like aliens would even want to visit   
this lousy planet, of all the wonderful planets there are in the universe I doubt they would   
choose Earth. We're the cosmic dump of the galaxy," she said with a hint of laughter.  
Max was trying to control his breathing, his rapidly beating heart, and to appear   
normal…Why hadn't they told her? He had thought that she knew as much as he did.   
Obviously they wanted to keep her in the dark while he was told almost all the   
information, but why? He didn't have much time to consider the reasons why because he   
heard a happy squeal come from Liz  
"Pull over," she said with a sense of urgency, "please"  
The driver complied and moved to large semi to the side of the road…in a flash   
Liz was out of the cab and on the grass beside the highway. Max's thanked the driver and   
his eyes adjusted to the dark as he saw the beginnings of a small city: a few houses,   
streetlights, and even a little convenience store.   
Realization came to Max, "this is it, isn't it?"  
Liz didn't answer; she just kept walking along the sidewalk straight onto a tree-  
lined avenue, houses on both sides.  
He looked at her and noticed tears running down her face as she ambled slowly down the   
street. He went to her and wrapped her into his strong arms; the moment she was inside   
she began sobbing. "Why" she asked, over and over again in his head…"why did they   
take me?"  
For a moment they stood there Max comforting Liz, what appeared to the outside world   
as just two teenagers sharing affection…Liz looked up into his eyes and wiped the tears   
from her cheeks…  
"I've got to warn my parents, Max, they said that if I didn't cooperate with them that they   
would come after my parents, what do you think will happen when they realize that we   
pretty much destroyed the facility and escaped…."   
"It's too dangerous Liz, I'm sure they have your house bugged or maybe there is even   
surveillance on It. We'll be captured again," he said with concern.  
Liz began to shake at the mere thought of re-capture and tried to figure out how to warn   
her parents.  
"Em" she cried out.  
"Who?"  
"My best friend, she'll help us, I know she will." Liz said with a determined look upon   
her face. Max could only hope that she was correct as Liz lead him to the left and down   
another street until they came in front of a yellow, Victorian styled two-storied house.   
"Max, you can change appearances right?" she asked.  
"Yeah" he said, not really understanding her plan.  
"Change mine."  
Max changed her into a redhead and manipulated her facial structure slightly. By the time   
that he was done, she no longer looked anything like Liz Parker. She ran her hands over   
her face and shivered…" Tres weird" she muttered under her breath.  
Without any warning Liz opened the gate on the picket fence, walked up the steps to the   
front door and rang the doorbell.   
Mrs. Sullivan opened the door with a smiling face.   
"Is Emma home?" she asked hopefully  
"Sure, just a moment, dear."  
"Emma," she yelled, "one of your friends is here." Then she walked back into the house.  
When Liz heard the pounding of footsteps trailing down the stairs her heart began to beat   
faster and faster. Suddenly Em's tousled brown head appeared and the girl looked at her   
quizzically.   
"Do I know you?" she asked.  
Liz had to fight the instinct to hug her.  
"Um no, not really, but I'm new and was told by Mr. Fisk that I could get tutored by you   
since he said that you are so good at History," Liz lied.  
" Okay, yeah, sure" Em said with a little bewilderment.  
"One more thing," Liz added "my dad wants me back home, he doesn't trust me out too   
late… fathers" she emphasized. "So could you come with me to my house? I live just two   
blocks over."  
"Sure," Em agreed, "I know what a pain dad's are"  
Em ran upstairs to get her books and yelled at her mom that she would be home in an   
hour, walked out the door, Liz leading.  
When they got to the sidewalk they began to walk when suddenly two arms grabbed Em   
and covered her mouth.  
"God, Max I don't want to scare her," she said noting the terror in Em's eyes.  
"Look, please don't scream, okay?" Liz bargained with her.  
Max slowly lowered his hand as Em struggled to remain perfectly calm.  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she demanded.  
"Em, it's me, Liz"  
Emma started to backpedal. "What in the hell kind of joke are you trying to play?" she   
said angrily as tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Max, change me back please…" Liz pleaded  
Max walked over to Liz, obscuring Emma's line of vision. When he moved to the side,   
Em gasped as the street lamp shed light on her best friend who everyone had thought was   
dead.  
"Oh my God, Liz…" she began as her chin began to tremble. She cried as she walked   
over and hugged Liz tightly.   
Liz on her part was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow.  
"Where have you been?" Em started. "The police called it a home invasion. They looked   
for you but after a few weeks you were given up for dead…" she said the last part softly.   
"I went to your funeral…"  
"I can't explain too much Em, just that I was captured by an awful organization that   
should be trailing us right now so I don't have any time to give you details…." Liz said   
apologetically.  
Em heard the "we" and her head shot up as she spun around and gave Max the once-over   
with her eyes. She looked at Liz and raised her eyebrows, "and who is he?" she asked.   
"That's Max," Liz said as she found herself blushing, "we escaped together."  
"All right" said Em, a grin creeping up on her face.  
Max cleared his throat, which reminded Liz of the task at hand.   
"Em, I need to get my parents to safety, can you help us?"  
Emma looked crestfallen, "you don't know…"  
"Know what?" Liz looked at her oddly.  
Em didn't speak; she just stood their crying again…  
"Your parents were killed just a few weeks after your funeral, in a car crash"  
Liz felt all her air leave her lungs, and she found that she could not intake any more   
…she felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Her parent's…….dead? Her   
mind began to shut down at this news .She did not know how to deal with it and could   
not comprehend it; she couldn't even garner enough energy to shed a tear…. "This must   
be what shock is" she thought scientifically, detached from reality.  
The moment that the word of Liz's parents demise had left Emma's lips; Max had sidled   
up next to Liz and was doing his best to comfort her. She couldn't shut down now, he   
knew that if she did, there would be no hope and that they would surely be found and   
dragged back by The Chamber.  
"Liz, look at me" he ordered.  
"You can't blame yourself for this, but if you give up now, we will never be free, do you   
understand?"  
"I need you in this Liz" he said softly looking into her eyes…  
Max's words brought Liz back to Earth hard and fast. She couldn't be selfish and allow   
their escape to go awry just because of her.  
"Emma," Liz began, "can I borrow some money from you?"  
"Sure"  
And with that they had money, at least.  
Just enough to purchase two bus tickets to Roswell. Emma hugged Liz tightly at the bus   
depot, then walked over to Max, "You keep her safe" she ordered.  
Then Max and Liz entered the greyhound bus and began the second part of their escape   
plan………  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9  
  



	4. secrets and lies

The man shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet, blood streamed through his eyes

_The man shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet, blood streamed through his eyes. He surveyed the destruction that the two had caused; half the structure was demolished beyond any hope, the other half looked as though it could go at any time. A third of his men were dead, others milled about, unsure of what to do next. The man wiped some blood from his brow and patted his jacket; he found what he was looking for and was surprised to see it not damaged. He punched in a series of numbers into the small silver phone and angrily spa out the state of his facility's condition into the receiver. The voice on the other end appeared to sate him for a moment, as he seemed to calm down momentarily, nodding his head at the other person's speech. He cut in though, and yelled into the small cell phone…_

_"I want his parent's dead now!" he yelled. _

_"It was a mistake to even let them live…" his eyes turned cold as he hung up and slipped the phone back into his jacket, momentarily filled with a small degree of happiness because he could cause more pain and suffering. _

_Just the way he liked it._

_ _

Max's arm was slowly going numb, Liz was sleeping on it but he didn't want to wake her. She looked so beautiful when she slept; her dark hair partly exposed her face, where her rose-colored lips parted, as she slipped deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

He was awash in confusion, he could not formulate a reason why The Chamber would just leave her in the dark like that…he wondered what they must have told her to explain her powers. He also felt that it was his responsibility to tell Liz about her origins..but that was another touchy subject. He barely knew much about where he had come from, added with the fact that she had already suffered so much in one night; he didn't think that it was right to spring such news on her. Honest Max kept winning in the mini-debate though, and he felt sickened by the fact that he was about to decimate her once again. He gently moved his arm, which promptly woke Liz up.

_"What's wrong Max?" she asked, still half-asleep._

_"Nothing" he said quickly._

_"Liz what did they tell you that you were?"_

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Uh, I just wanted to see if they told us both the same thing."_

She looked at him oddly but continued, nonetheless.

_"They told me that I was genetically engineered, they kept saying that I was the "next step in human evolution" or something along those lines"_

_"They actually wouldn't tell me that much," she admitted_

_"They just did test after test," Liz shivered at the memories._

Max took a deep breath and forged ahead.

_"Liz you weren't genetically engineered, or whatever they told you."_

Confusion littered her pretty face.

_"Liz I'm an alien." _

Liz stopped breathing.__

_"And you are too."_

She found that she couldn't start again.

_"Liz **breathe**," he yelled._

She complied and began taking slow, deep breaths. 

_"Liz," Max uttered weakly…_

_"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" she asked softly_

_"Never"_

She appeared to try to process the information…

_"Great…I was abducted 7 months ago; my parents are dead; and now I'm an alien"_

Her voice rose inside his head, she stood on the verge of delirium, teetering ever so slowly…What else could happen that would turn her world upside-down?

Max recognized her slipping grip on reality and dove in.

_"Liz, I love you, do you hear me," he asked as he voice filled with concern._

Faced with either a gaping black chasm of hopelessness and denial; or Max's love and support; she quickly decided her permanent path.__

_She nodded. And grabbed hold of his hand._

_"I'm fine," she smiled weakly, "I have you, that is all that matters." _

_Max smiled and internally celebrated that he and Liz were able to divert yet another catastrophic event…_

_"So what do you know about us?"_

_"Uh, not too much," he replied_

He thought it best to start at the beginning…rather than jump the story around and confuse her anymore than she already was.

_"I have a sister, Isabel..and my friend Michael, we are all aliens. We hatched from maturation pods in 1989. When we left our pods we looked like normal 6 year-olds, but the authorities found us wandering around in the desert and we were adopted out." _

_" The pods are in a cave nearby Roswell,"he continued._

He thought that he was probably confusing the hell out of her right now, but she just looked up into his eyes and asked for him to continue.

_"Uh, we all have individual powers, like Isabel's was dream walking." _

_"Dream walking?"_

_"Yeah, she could enter people's dreams while they were asleep. Micheal was good energy blasts, I mean he was good at his offensive powers."_

"_And you," she asked, " what were you good at?"_

_"Healing"_

She smiled at that.

_"But we all had certain similarities in our powers, like our ability to change molecular structure, like when I changed your appearance for Em."_

_"So I should have that ability, by your facts?" she asked, and then barreled on "but why can't I do anything then? All I am good at is talking with you like we are now, why can't I do anything else?"_

_"I don't have all the answers Liz, I wish I knew why you were different…. After we get my parents to safety we'll go to the cave...maybe there might be some clues there" he offered._

_"Michael, Isabel, and I really haven't found too much information about us…"admitted Max._

She sat in silence for a long moment.

_"We're freaks," she said softly_

_"Liz," Max ordered, "Look at me"_


	5. lies and secrets

"We are not freaks, don't even think like that. I am sure that there has to be a planet out   
there, somewhere, where there are people like us."  
Liz didn't look too convinced so he placed his lips on hers and gave her a deep kiss,   
hoping to reassure her.  
Just then the driver of their bus issued a large "Roswell, New Mexico" as the large   
vehicle pulled to a stop in front of a gas station.  
Liz grabbed the backpack that Em had given her while she and Max disembarked.   
"So where to?" she asked Max.  
Max noticed the morning sun and pulled her to the side of the small station, to where no   
one could see them.  
"First we change appearances"   
Max then reverted Liz to the redhead she had become in River Stone, while he changed   
his facial structure and hair. Soon he was a light blond with the newly redheaded Liz.   
"They could be trailing us already," he added.  
She nodded as he led her down the main street of Roswell, pointing out various   
establishments as they walked.  
"That's the Crashdown," he pointed out, somewhat detached, as he stood facing it for a   
few moments. It felt like it had been a lifetime since he had been here  
They continued walking until they came to Max's former residence, a one-story Spanish   
styled house with a new-looking SUV out front. Max took hold of Liz's hand and   
proceeded up the walkway; when they reached the door Max's hand wavered over the   
doorknob, then went to the doorbell. He rang it several times with no answer so he looked   
both ways, noted that no one was looking, then he used his powers to pick the lock and   
open the door.  
"Nice," admired Liz.  
They walked through the lobby and straight into a scene from any horror film. Large   
blood stains covered the pale cream-colored living room carpet with a few splatters   
covering the living room's flowery walls. Max wandered around, going from room to   
room, in a complete daze, while Liz stayed rooted in the hallway, unable to move, eyes   
wide open and surveying the damage. It looked as though there had been a scuffle, chairs   
had been overturned and a few pictures on the mantle had been smashed to pieces. Max   
circled back into the living room, his face devoid of any color whatsoever.  
  
He knew immediately what had happened.   
  
Max was horrified, the stains on the carpet and wall looked fresh, which only meant one   
thing to him.  
That he was the direct cause of his parent's violent demise.  
They had warned him from running, but he hadn't listened and in his mind he was their   
killer. He sat down hard on one of the dining table chairs that hadn't been tossed around,   
then placed his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he began to break down.  
Liz ran over to try to comfort him, knowing that much like when she had heard of   
her parents, there wasn't much that she could do to try to erase the pain. Instead, she held   
him close and let him cry. After a while a thought entered her head…  
"Max" she said urgently  
He raised his red-rimmed eyes to meet hers.  
"No one else has been here"  
"What are you trying to say Liz?"   
"I mean that the police could come at any moment and all they would see is two   
strangers standing in the middle of your house with the blood…" she trailed off  
Max realized her point, gathered his strength and got up. They walked out of the home,   
looking around and making sure that no one saw them leave, then Max took one last look   
back and with that they headed down the street once more.  
"Where are we going?"   
"To the caves" he said simply, still reeling from the sights he had seen.  
They walked for a while over what seemed like hours, until they reached the somewhat   
busy Highway 28. Once there they hitchhiked again, this time they got a somewhat sane   
driver. They eventually came to the large familiar mountain formation. Max held her   
hand as they walked the well-trodden and dusty trail that lead to the cave itself. They   
stopped momentarily, at the opening, and then proceeded through. They went   
approximately 30 feet before the cave turned dark as the previously open cave suddenly   
closed. Liz looked in the direction of Max, unable to see much due to the absence of   
light.  
"So this happens regularly," she said, struggling to keep the panic from rising in her   
throat.  
Max shook his head no, and then realized she couldn't see him, and vocally voiced his   
concern.  
"Never'  
Before they had another chance to speak a beam of pure lavender light was emitted from   
one side of the cave, it went straight to Liz scanning her from head to toe.  
"Liz is it hurting you?" he yelled out.  
"No, Max, I'm fine.. really."  
The light purple beam stopped and appeared to recede slightly into the wall from which it   
had originated. Then it began to grow in size until it reached about 10 feet high and 15   
feet across. The light began to dance and swirl until it came to rest in the shape of a   
person wearing what appeared to be ceremonial robes of deep crimson. The voice spoke,   
although to Max and Liz, it appeared to be damaged somewhat as the voice sometimes   
broke and faded out at different intervals.   
"Zera," the voice spoke. "You are needed on your planet immediately. The resistance   
was eliminated and all that is left is, Khivar, in power and watching…………die. If you   
are listening to this you have reached the age of ascension and now is the time for your   
departure………we must have you and the……..that lies within you, otherwise we shall   
all perish. The four's powers must meet in order to activate the granolith...I pray you   
good heed that you will reach us soon…" the man looked around as though someone   
were coming. …"I've been located, Zera," he continued almost in a panic, "Remember   
that you must come or we all shall…." The last part cut off as a pair of arms dragged the   
man off.  
The swirling mass of light dissipated as quick as it had originated; the cave door opened   
also, shedding light on the two who wore confused expressions.  
"So I take it I am this Zera chick," Liz said, continuing, " So what the hell did that   
message mean..I have to go home, leave Earth?"  
Max didn't know what to say, he had no words, life-changing events just kept being   
thrown at him, them, over and over again. The one phrase rang in his mind though, "the   
four's powers must meet in order to activate the granolith." He thought that he   
understood that part. That he, Michael, Isabel, and Liz must combine their powers in   
order to get off the planet. The only problem was going to be finding Michael and Isabel.   
He began to walk about the cave looking for clues, hoping that possibly one of them   
could have left a clue. Liz watched him as he walked through the area where he had, for   
lack of a better term "hatched", and went to the small, hidden room that even intruders   
wouldn't know of. As he walked through, he noticed that there was a small spot on the   
floor that still had disturbed ground. He dug through it and located the small jewelry box   
that Isabel used to hide messages in when they were little. He opened it and found a small   
piece of dirty paper,   
"14- 13/02/23- 14/18" it read  
Max had instructed them to write in some kind of code so that if their notes were ever   
intercepted, that they could at least buy them some time.   
When he translated the message it read,   
"M-NYC-M.I"  
So they had gone to New York, "great" he thought, of all the places to go, and especially   
when they had little time to find them, or at least that was the impression that the got   
from the hologram.   
Pushing all his roiling emotions aside he tried to focus on the task at hand…  
"So Liz," he began, "how do you feel about getting some cheesecake."  
  
  



	6. unwelcome reflection

Part 5-

Part 5-

Liz massaged her temple gingerly as she glanced out the window at the passing scenery. A nasty headache had been plaguing her for the past few hours, so she tried to distract herself. She couldn't see much, just a few patches of green and blue; from the pilot's last announcement they would land at La Guardia Airport in two hours. She looked next to her at Max, leaning against her shoulder, sleeping away. Poor Max, he had barely slept since their escape, his only focus being her. 

Liz's mind was awash in turmoil as she attempted to figure out what was their next step, she cursed the fact that they were never allowed a moment to interpret or even digest each new piece of life-altering information, instead they just kept coming at them with an incredible speed. Part of logical Liz tried to list everything that they had learned and tried to put it together in her mind to form some kind of rational conclusion. 

1)She and Max were alien – of all the things she had found out this was by far the one that disturbed her the most. As far as she known she wasn't even adopted, until The Chamber told her that she was the result of top-secret genetic testing, the combined efforts of three different countries attempting to produce a "perfect" human being. Well, that idea was shot to hell now wasn't it? Part of her envied Max intensely, he had gotten years to come to terms with his "otherworldliness". She had received only hours. 

2)She was a girl named Zera on their home planet- this was certainly freaky, but to Liz's mindset everything was. Was this from a past life, present life, or what kind of life? From what they had discussed apparently Liz was needed desperately on their planet because it was "dying" and some bad-ass named Khivar didn't seem to give a shit. This left her with one large question: How was she to help them? Max had a theory but he refused to tell her until they could get Michael and Isabel and try to get off the planet. She smiled for a moment. Her life now seemed like one of those Science Fiction movies that she and Em like to watch so often; in fact Liz pinched her arm regularly to keep checking that this wasn't some elaborately detailed dream that she was having. None of this was particularly set in her sense of reality but she did her best to adapt to the new situations. 

3)The fact that they had to find two people in a city of millions- now this just seemed damn near impossible to her. She desperately hoped that Max had some miraculous solution to this besides going door to door or something like that. But hey, who was she to talk about the impossible? She had just managed to destroy a facility the size of two football fields with her mind. After that, heck, there had to be someway to discover them in that huge city. 

Max stirred next to her, seeming to wake as he ran his fingers through his now red hair. Liz grinned for moment. 

"What's so funny?" he asked sleepily

"Your hair" she said as she tried not to laugh while looking at the mop of curly red hair that sat atop of Max's head…

"Look at yourself" he smiled back grabbing one of Liz's new blond locks and holding in front of her…

All fun aside Liz was a more than a little concerned about Max. He looked pale and there were dark half-moons under his brown eyes. Max hadn't taken the scene at his house too well, but instead of letting her help him, he chose to bury it deep inside and to move on. He told Liz that he could deal with it all later. She doubted that even he could have that much emotional control and the voice in the back of her head kept urging her to try to get him to talk about it. Max just pushed her attempts aside though, especially now that they both felt that they were being followed. Even Liz, who didn't have any of Max's abilities, could sense the presence that followed them. 

"Can you please buckle your seat belts?" asked a pretty brunette stewardess who leaned over their seats.

"We are about to land," she added as she pointed to the others who were preparing for the landing.

"Sure" 

As the plane descended there was a little turbulence that shook the plane momentarily. Liz let out a little yelp but max grabbled her hand to let her know that things were all right. The shaking ceased and the plane descended perfectly. Max and Liz left the plane, carrying no baggage like the others, and headed through the airport swarming with people. 

_"You **do** have a plan don't you?" Liz asked softly_

Max simply turned and smiled at her as he hailed a bright yellow taxi.

"Where ya headed, bub?" came a voice with a thick accent that Liz couldn't quite place…

"Central Park" came Max's smooth decisive answer.

_"So what is this brilliant plan of yours?" _

He looked a little uncomfortable as he glanced at her again.

_"I've got to go back in Liz"_

_"What are you…."? _Liz paled as she realized exactly what he was referring to…

_"Max," she urged, " there has to be another way"_

She shivered as she remembered the feeling of having the power released and the horror that she felt as Max had to get her to bring it in.

_"Max, you have no idea what that does to me, a), how do you know that you will be able to control it? b) Max, I don't like what it feels like, heck what I feel like afterwards, I don't feel like Liz Parker, I **change**__Max, do you understand? I change…"_ she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. 

Max wavered for a moment then kissed her…

_"There's no other way"Max began, " New York City has millions of people, it will take forever to find them…You heard the message, we have to get you back, as soon as possible."_

It took Liz a few moment but she gradually came to understand Max's logic and that there really was no better way to go at it. She kept repeating the mantra of _"it will not change you"_ over and over again in her head. Max smiled at her grimly, he could hear her chanting and was apologetic that he had to do this to her in the first place. They rode in silence for what seemed like only a few minutes as Max formulated a plan to lessen Liz's devastating power and direct it to locating; while Liz steeled herself for the change that was soon to come. 

"Here we are, da beautiful Central Park" Liz overheard the driver say…

She vaguely overheard the man quote max the price, which was quite high, and Max handed over a few of the 100 dollar bills that he had changed from the 10's that Em gave them. 

Max ignored the people around them and led he and Liz to a park bench out of the busiest human traffic. Regret filled his face as he looked into her frightened but determined blue eyes. She noticed his apprehension

_"Just do it Max" she pleaded, "the sooner you start the sooner it ends"_

Max obeyed and closed his eyes, repeating his steps, this time easily, since her walls had been obliterated previously, he stepped once more into the familiar dark sphere and siphoned off enough energy. With as much control as he could muster he transformed the more destructive elements into a force that could seek out Michael and Isabel. In one small motion he let his grasp on the power drift and it radiated out sweeping out across the city in that familiar concentric circle. He let it scan for miles upon miles; he then began the process of reining it in. 

"Liz" he ordered loudly. She summoned all her energy and gathered the energy back into her. She felt even worse then before though, and had to resist the urge to black out. She opened her eyes to find max staring at her, his face plastered in terror. 

"What happened?" she said sluggishly…trying to get her bearings

Max grabbed hold of her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. _"You stopped breathing" he tried to explain. "You only started once the field dissipated. _

Liz broke free of his hug and looked him squarely in the eyes, _"I'm fine, I'm o.k…" she tried to reassure him. She cradled his hands in her own despite how much hers were shaking. "Did you find them?" she asked, attempting to change the tone of the conversation. _

He smiled weakly as he told her the good news, that he thought he had located their general area, within 2 city blocks. They sat together for a while since Liz needed to rest. Max too was somewhat exhausted…The Jet-lag was no help either. Suddenly the sunlight they were resting in was cut off by two shadows. Until then Liz has thought that there was nothing that could shock her anymore, after the events of the past few days she felt that she had steeled her mind well-enough so that she could deal with any new startling facts. Her resolve disappeared though, when she looked up to see herself and Max standing in front of her, her mind tried to wrap itself around the image that her eyes had witnessed. It succeeded for 10 seconds then failed miserably as Liz quickly blacked out._ _

_ _

_ _


	7. justified mistake

Surrounded by a hazy fog the girl looked around her at the sketchy and vague surroundings

**_Surrounded by a hazy fog the girl looked around her at the sketchy and vague surroundings. A mist of pale gray covered her and chilled her slightly. As far as her naked eye could see, everything was bathed in muted colors. She looked down at her dress and noticed that it too was devoid of pigment. The girl cried softly, something had gone horribly wrong, yet she could not put her finger on it. She walked on despite her misgivings and came to the base of a large tree, the largest she had ever seen. The mist cleared and it became apparent that the tree was aged and failing. She walked around it once then dropped to her knees on the hard and unforgiving ground. She placed two slim hands on either side of the large trunk. Closing her eyes she scrunched up her face in concentration. Without notice the tree began to shift in color, from muddy green, to pale green, to the deepest emerald color that she had ever seen. Leaves sprouted and grew rapidly from the once dead branches. That was far from the end of it though. The ground, composed of the same shapeless color as the rest of her surroundings, began to shift in color. Light began to radiate outward from her small frame as color appeared and developed around her. The haze all but disappeared and she found herself in an entirely different world. One look at the green sky was all she needed. Four moons stared back at her. She heard a small rumbling noise and got to her feet looking with apprehension to the direction from which the noise was emanating from. The same gray, shapeless mist began to form again and a shadow appeared before her. The shadow took form as a man dressed in black robes with a frightening grin upon his face. She knew him, and that expression, rather well. The girl took a step back as she rose up a single, slightly shaking hand in front of her. _**

**_"Ma'hara padron japra, K'hivar" she addressed the figure in front of her. _**

**_"Svanar, Zara, min massra formularie" the man replied, evil tingeing each syllable. _**

**_The shadow raised both hands in front of him and uttered a single word "quanrah" as beams of dark colored power were released from his hands; the ground shook at the magnitude of it. The girl threw up a lavender shield in front of her just moments before his power clashed with hers. Each fought for dominance in the space of a few seconds as the lavender shield began to undulate. With a boom the field dropped and the power hit her squarely in the chest, causing her to fly backwards. She opened her eyes for only a moment as she witnessed the figure stand over her body, "posri cadenda, Zara" as he raised his hand. Then everything went black…._**

Liz shot up from the ratty couch that she was resting in.

_"_Ma'hara padron japra, Ma'hara padron japra, Ma'hara padron japra" she repeated frantically stumbling over the words. The walls began to shake and the floor started to sway as she kept repeating the alien words over and over again. Max ran into the room, followed closely by what looked to be his twin. He stole a quick glance at the state of the room and then shot to Liz's side shaking her shoulders hard and shouting her name…

**"Liz..!!!!"**

She blinked and the destruction ceased, she shook her head hard as if trying to figure out what was happening. 

"Max, what happened?" she asked confusedly. 

He didn't know how to respond to her question. Liz had been out for more then an hour, even with his powers he had been unable to wake her, and now she woke up ready to destroy the whole building. He was at a loss for words. That is when Liz noticed the person standing behind Max. Her eyes shot from Max to the other, searching for understanding or at least an explanation that her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Max?" she asked again worriedly…

He sat down next to her on the couch while trying to gather the right words to explain to her who his look-a-like was. "This is Zan" he started, pointing to the other guy. Just then they heard a door slam and the pounding of feet. Liz was just done accepting the reality that there were two of Max, when what could have been Liz's clone skidded into the room. Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What in the hell was that Zan? I could feel the shaking all the way over on 41st!" the girl sidled up next to "Zan" and looked accusingly at Liz. 

"And that is Zera" continued Max…

"This **is** a bad sci-fi movie," she muttered under her breath. 

"Where are we?" 

"Brooklyn"

"Great" she dragged the word out sarcastically just noticing the state of the couch that she was sitting on.

"Hey, so we don't live all fancy and shit like that, why don't you shut the hell up" Zera began angrily. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything" Liz started to backpedal as the other girl walked over to her. Max stood up protectively and blocked the other girl from getting near Liz. 

"What? You think I'm gonna hurt her?" Zera asked incredulously. "My job is to protect her jackass! However I do think that you can be expendable" she turned her angry stare to Max, to which Zan jumped in.

"Shut Up!"

"All of you, look at yourselves." 

Liz was scrunched up on the side of the couch. Max stood in front of her protectively, while Zan was standing between the riled Zera and Max. Liz suddenly remembered why they were in New York City in the first place, "Max, what about Michael and Isabel" she asked worriedly…

"Who?" asked both Zan and Zera…

"Max's sister and friend" 

"Rav and Vilandra?"

Now it was time for Max and Liz to look confused,

"Damn, Zan, didn't you tell him anything!"

Zan didn't respond he just looked at the floor.

"Why the hell not, dammit, the information is for them, and it's about them…" she trailed off looking angrier and angrier. 

Zan walked out the door and returned holding two chairs, he gave one to Zera and they both sat down. "Where do I start?" he muttered to himself while running his fingers through his hair. 

"All right, I'll start from the beginning."

"You two are the reincarnations of Queen Zera and King Zan on Antar, the home planet, I say reincarnation very liberally. Basically they took DNA from both of you on Antar and mixed it with some human DNA, and here you go, you have two reincarnations."

"Why?" asked Liz

"Antar was a peaceful planet for hundreds of years, almost a utopian community, we had very little crime, everyone lived comfortably." Zan stalled for a moment. " Then one of your subjects felt that peace was boring, he began an uprising, a movement designed to take you out of power and place him in the throne. We never thought that he would garner any support at all, but when he spoke people listened. Somehow he managed to get an army of followers behind him and …" 

"And he took us out didn't he?" asked Liz softly.

"More then that. He always claimed that he only wanted reform, but he wanted more than that, he wanted you both dead, he was completely and utterly mad. His followers gradually ascertained his real plans and most turned away from him…however some stayed. There was round-the-clock security placed on both of you but somehow…." Zan looked at the floor. "You died first Max, at the hands of one of his more vigilant supporters." Zan looked at Liz. "He wanted to kill you personally, though. He had followed you out to the royal gardens and he, he wasn't supposed to have as much power as he did…"

Liz's voice continued as Zan's faltered.

"I tried to use my power, but his was strong, too strong"

"It wasn't your fault…you were just never supposed to have to conquer that much evil alone."

"His name is K'hivar, isn't it?"

Zan and Zera looked shocked, "How do you know that?"

"We actually got a message from Antar"

"Where?"

Max replied, "A cave in Roswell, New Mexico"

"What was in the message?" demanded Zan.

"Khivar is killing the planet, it's dying. I have reached the "age of ascension" and that I am supposed to go back. Also that we have to get Michael and Isabel before we can run the granolith."

Both Zan and Zera stopped breathing for a moment when they heard Liz utter the last word. "You know where the granolith is?" Zan choked out.

"In the cave"

Relief in many stages played across the faces of Zan and Zera.

Confusion played across Max and Liz's.

"The whole reason you were sent here was so your power could grow enough to eliminate K'hivar"

"So that was the dream I was having…I dreamt that I was being killed, I tried to hold him off, but…"

"Ma'hara padron japra means 'Death to you' in our language…" Zan nodded his head. 

"Who are you though?" Liz asked

"We are your protectors…we were supposed to be here to keep you safe, as sort of duplicates, so that we could divert enemies from you"

"Well you suck at that." Max started in… 

Each looked at him oddly, Liz didn't want to battle again so she tried to divert the conversation elsewhere.

"So this 'age of ascension'"

"Max's powers were designed to manifest themselves immediately, so that he could protect you. Yours were hidden behind barriers so that when the time came you would have access to the full realm of their abilities. You have reached the age when you power is at its peak."

Liz paled for a moment.

_"Max!" she projected urgently, "do you know what we've done?"_

_"What?" he replied confusion tingeing his response_

_"If my powers were supposed to grow, the walls were designed so that my powers couldn't be used until a certain date" Max began to understand_

"What was my power supposed to be for?" Liz asked Zan

"It's hard to explain, you basically run the planet, it seeks its energy from you…" he trailed off. "Its very hard to explain, K'hivar managed to convince his disciples that you weren't really needed…that is why the planet is dying."

Liz closed her eyes and looked at her lap.

"The walls are gone, and we've used my power" she admitted.

Zan shook his head, color draining from his face and Zera's.

"That's impossible, first you would have to break through the barriers, and then you would need someone who could control that amount of power. Impossible."

"Apparently is wasn't that impossible, because I did it" 

Zan and Zera's eyes shot to Max

"You see, as protectors you really suck"

TBC****

_ _

_ _


End file.
